dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Moore Hesse
Moa is a policewoman and a minor character who first appeared in the first chapter and episode of the series. Appearance Moa is a tall woman with long brown hair, and wear round glasses. She also wears a police uniform with the helmet-shaped hat while on duty, but a simple dress during casual moments. Personality Moa is a woman of justice, becoming a police officer in order to avenge her parents by hunting down the murderer, as well as to pursue justice by hunting down other criminals. This escalated to the point of arguing with her sister of the impending danger of the career. Despite this, Moore loves her sister and brother-in-law dearly. Moa did not believe in demons and ghosts, despite being a religious person, until her brother-in-law transformed into an Akuma in front of her. Background When Moa's parents were killed by an Akuma, she and her elder sister Claire were taken in by the priest Mark. As the sisters grew older, Claire fell in love with Mark, and the two got married. Moa then became a policewoman to hunt down the killers who murdered their parents, not knowing that they were the sinister servants of the Millennium Earl, which resulted in her having an argument with Claire. Mark comforted Claire, saying that Moa was pursing justice, not revenge, while Moa was hiding behind her brother-in-law, feeling sorry for the argument she had with Claire earlier. Just as Claire managed to regain her faith in God, a giant crucifix fell loose from the ceiling, killing Claire, much to Mark and Moa's horror. When Mark fell into despair and became unresponsive, Moa took care of him. Plot Introduction Arc Moa made her debut in the series with her police partner, Charles, investigating a series of missing people in a church in their town. When the two split up to investigate, Moore meets with Allen Walker, who was chasing a cat who ate his golem Timcampy. Moa arrests Allen on suspicion, and handcuffs him to a chair nearby, when she hears a sound outside of the room. She goes to investigate, and sees Charles tied to a pillar, apparently shot by some high-caliber firearm. His body is suddenly covered in purple pentagrams, and crumbles to pieces, releasing a poisonous mist. Allen then covers her mouth, protecting her from it, but she faints regardless. When Moa wakes up, she is in the police station, apparently carried there. Allen has been arrested by the inspector on the suspicion of murder, and becomes under house arrest, with Moa guarding him at her house. She takes the boy there, and introduces him to her brother-in-law, Mark. When Allen goes into explaining about "Akuma", Moa states that she does not believe in demons and ghosts. That's when Mark suddenly transforms into a Level 1 Akuma, releasing a mass of poisonous bullets at her and Allen. Had Allen not caught the one aimed at her, she would have died. Regardless, both her and Allen was sent flying to the church by the momentum of the bullet. Upon reaching the church, the inspector who placed Allen under house arrest earlier and his subordinates are there, questioning what happened. The Mark Akuma suddenly arrives, and kills all the officers there, much to Moa's horror. When she cries out that the Akuma is nothing but a killing machine, Allen corrects her, revealing that Mark has contracted the Millennium Earl to revive Claire, in his desperate love for her, only to be killed by Claire and had his skin worn as a disguise, and under the Earl's orders, Claire killed all who have entered the church. Allen then unleashes his Innocence, a massive left claw, and destroys the Claire Akuma, releasing her soul from torment, and then comforts Moa that her sister and brother-in-law are now in a better place. Although that is all Moa's appearance in the manga, she appears again in episode 31. When Miranda Lotto was taken to the police station, Moa discovered that Miranda was heading to the Black Order and asked Miranda if she knows Allen. She came to help Miranda when she was attacked by Akumas but ended up getting her leg broken. Soon, Lenalee Lee came to save them. Category:Characters Category:Female